percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stranded in the Pacific: Chapter 4
Mary's P.O.V I dreamed of my friends in Camp Half-Blood. Apparently, my friend, Hippolyta had known that we are stranded, so she went to Chiron in a hurry. "Chiron!" Hippolyta appeared beside him as soon as he is about to leave the big house. "Mary and her friends are stranded!" Chiron, as usual, did not look surprised. "Where are they stranded, Hippolyta?" "In the Pacific Islands, surrounded by Pacific Ocean!" Chiron looked a tad worried, then he told Hippolyta something else. "I will inform the campers about this, but for now continue preparing your cabin neatly. The cabin inspection begins in 5 minutes." After Hippolyta left to her cabin, my eyes snapped awake. I looked at the night sky. The sun is just beginning to rise over the horizon, and I could see a small fraction of the suns rays hitting us. Everybody is still asleep, including Josh, and since it is cold here, I decided to grab Josh and use him to rub my tummy. It felt warm as I rubbed my arms with him. Josh started to wake, his hands stretched as a new day in the pacific begins. The chipmunks were apparently had been sleeping outside, since they had come in. "Would you look at that!" Alvin grumbled. "Our homes were lost because of the tornado yesterday!" "Alvin!" Simon told him. "You said that yesterday! "I was just saying that." Alvin told him Their argument made all the other people wake up, and theu started groaning, stretching their hands once they woke up. "Hey, it's not time to wake up yet!" Platina and the others complained. Then she turned to the arguing chipmunks. "HEY!!" Platina screamed as the chipmunks jolted in surprise and looked at her. "Do you know that people are trying to sleep?" Platina screamed at their faces. "Umm.. sorry." Alvin said guiltily. "Yeah, you better be sorry." Simon began. "Next time, don't..." But I was asleep again since I had lost interest to what they're saying. This time, I dreamt about Hippolyta getting her quest approved to rescue all of us. Yay for Hippolyta for saving us! "Hippolyta..." Layla began. "What if they're already dead?" "Do not worry, Layla." Hippolyta ruffled her hair. "They are still alive, I can sense it moving on the pacific." Just then, someone shook me awake, and it's Josh. "Mary, wake up!" Josh shook me awake. Josh's P.O.V I got off Mary as soon as I woke her up and Mary came around. In fact, Platina just told me to wake Mary up since she is the last person to wake. As soon as Mary is awake, I ran just at the front of the house for a meeting. Platina apparently have been devising a very good plan, but the question is what is this plan for? "Now, gather around!" Platina told us as we stood in a circle around Platina. Platina told us that she had come up with a plan to survive this island. Then, she gave us a schedule that she apparently had written over night. When I looked at the schedule, I sighed in relief. Apparently, most of the schedule says freetime while only at 8 AM, 12 PM and 7 PM is the allocated time for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Then, Platina told us that we should have breakfast first, so she pulled out a huge plate that has burgers, sausage, beef steak and fried chickens. On the other plate, there's brocolli, carrots, apple, and other vegetables and fruits. I headed straight for the plate that contains burgers since burger is my favorite food, especially when it's a triple cheese burger. I tear the burger in half and put the other half down while I ate the burger in my right hand. It tastes like a well done beef steak taste in my mouth. Everyone started to dig into the food, and since it's a lot, I know most of the food were for Mary. Mary waited for me to finish my food, which is 1 triple cheese burger and a half beef steak and one chicken sausage. As soon as I and my friends finished, she grabbed the remaining food and put it in her mouth. It took a few swallows for her to finish the food and Mary washed all the plates for 5 minutes, and Platina put all of the plates back inside her backpack as if with magic, and we are now free to do anything we want. We checked our schedules, and now it's freetime, so we decided to play a game of cards. Of course the chipmunks were invited too, since they're our friends now. I decided to shuffle the cards while waiting for the chipmunks to wait for Alvin, and once Alvin entered the circle, I stopped shuffling and dealed the card to everyone, including the chipmunks. Now, we are playing a game of Liar. What this game objectives is you pick a card, and say the number and the suit that the card is. You can lie, but once you get caught, the liar gets all the cards and the people who said "Liar" deals the card again, and vice versa. After I finished dealing the cards, I kept the last card and place it in the middle, and the first card is: 5th of Spades. It is my turn now, so I drew my first card and place it below the other card flipped over, 6th of spade. "One fives." For those of you who are not familiar with what we're saying, basically we can draw more than one card, and we have to say the number of cards drawn and the value of the card. Stephanie looked at her cards carefully and picked one and said. "one sevens." Platina looked at her cards and touched one of them and place it on top of the other cards. "two eights." She said as she put the card on top of the other cards. Annabeth looked at her cards carefully, and draw her card. "two nines." That's when I looked at my cards. I have three nines, and the standard 52 deck of cards have about 4 cards of the same value, so I know she is lying. "Liar!" I shouted. Then, Annabeth gave me a look at her cards and it is a 7 and an 8. So, Annabeth gets all the cards collected in the stash and I draw a 9. The game lasted for about half an hour before the sun is up high again, threatening to cause heat waves as I had felt a few days before going on this trip. This heatwave is nothing like ever seen. It's one single, strongest heatwave, so I decided to sunbathe over there and create as much flares as I can within that time period, and I had successfully made about 5-7 small flares. Even those flares burn really bright despite the fact that it's very small in size. Anyways, the sun is already up in the sky, and I noticed that everyone is already fanning themselves, complaining from the immense heat that the sun delivers, and Platina decided that we should return to the house. As soon as we all returned to the house, our worst suspicions are confirmed. The sun is shining so brightly that it only took a single magnifying glass with a diameter of 15 centimeters to cut through solid blocks of steel. We kept staying inside and we closed the roof top so that it protects us from the ongoing heatwave. I felt the heat coming through the thin fabric-woven silk from the roof and we all have to work fast so we won't get killed by the heat wave. We don't have anything that we can use to make a barrier against the heatwave, so me and Bella went outside and laid down on the roof and absorbed as much light and heat as possible. After 20-30 minutes, when our skin has become red enough, we were treated with a 3-4 minute of cold bath, and we went absorbing the heat wave again, in order to protect the people inside. Me and Bella had created some flares in the process, and this is a huge one. This one is going to be the size of a 16 kg bowling ball or larger, and we made it together. As soon as the heatwave is over, we came down from the rooftop made from fabric-woven silk and regrouped with my friends. Together, me and Bella held a huge ball, and Bella crushed it. At first I flinched, because I was expecting it to produce a light and heat so intense it would probably burn this island, but it turns out it didn't burn. It was bouncy, just like your own regular volleyball. "Now, who wants to play volleyball?" Bella asked. We all raised our hands. Bella returned to get a cold bath while the rest of us started planning the game of volleyball. We set up the pole, the net, and draw up the boundary line for the volleyball game. As soon as Bella returns, we were ready to divide up the teams. Josh, Bella, Mary and Stephanie on one side. Platina, Gary, Adam and Annabeth on the other. Platina grew up to 17 feet tall to make sure the game is balanced, since we have Mary on our side. Now I just realized how stupid this is. Mary and Platina would be the only ones playing due to their huge size, leaving the other members bored. So the only solution is to make Mary and Platina the referee, so that left us with Josh, Bella and Stephanie on one side, and Gary, Adam and Annabeth on the other. As soon as Mary blew the whistle, Bella served to the other side. Annabeth setted the ball across and I dig. Gary then digged the ball, Annabeth setted it, and Adam spiked the ball to the other side. Fortunately, Bella saved us with her fast reflexes, and she made it across the other side, but Adam delivered a spike again to Bella, but only this time Bella wasn't ready yet, so I ran and got the dig, but it's just a few centimeters out from the box, so the other team ignored the ball, but Adam tried to get a hit on the ball and ended up not having the ball over the net. So that's one point for our team (It would have been one for theirs if Adam had not tried to get the ball). And Bella gets a chance to serve again. So the game of volleyball went for about 20 minutes until we decided to go for a swim again. It appears that we are enjoying this kind of survival training. But we're kind of getting homesick since we have not seen camp for about a few days. My mind flashbacked to where the ship hit the island. We regretted that all the people were gone to confront the monsters and not take care of our own boat, and look what that got us into, a fine mess. I sat down on the shore near the sea. I watched as the waves rocked back and forth, the waters missed me by 3-5 meters. I looked up in the sky and wished for a way out of here. Since the supply in here was limited, we have to make our boats fast in order to escape the island. But no. about two nights ago, just before the morning tornado, I sent a dream message to Hippolyta, saying that we're in trouble. Fortunately, Hippolyta was able to sense my precise location and at the next day, she, Layla and her other friends requested a quest and was immediately approved by Chiron and Mr. D. So, al we have to do is wait for the rescue (which could take several days or weeks), but not if Percy Jackson was with them, because he has a perfect bearing in the open ocean. I decided to walk into the dense jungle, when someone poked me in the back. I turned around and Bella was standing there behind me. "Going somewhere, brother?" Bella asked. "Yeah." I told her. "I'm going to explore the immense jungle. Who knows that someone had removed the destroyed trees." "Well, look around!" Bella said, allowing me to view the still destroyed jungle. But I have the feeling that we should go in there. "If you want to go there, at least ask your friends to go with you." "Well, alright then." I said, but it turned out that I didn't need to, because they are all standing behind me. "Anyone said that they want to explore the vast jungle?" Platina asked. "I did." I said, then everyone cheered. As soon as we agreed, we began our first step into the forest, and just then, a laistrygonian giant attacked us. "I got it." Annabeth said, as she drew her knife and sidestepped to the left and stabbed the laistrygonian giant as the giant disintegrated. It turns out that it's not the only laistrygonian giant. There are 5 more, and they are looking for his brother, whom we just killed. Bella and me bend the light around us, making all 8 of us invisible as the laistrygonian giants searched for his brother. "Joe Bob!" One called. "Where are you mate?" "Hey, Joe! We're not waiting all day! Where are you?" The second one called. "I have a bad feeling about this...." The third one said. "Of course you do!" The first one yelled, pointing to the speck of dust that is disintegrating beside him. "Joe Bob has been killed." "What???" The other giants said in surprise. "There are demigods in this island." The giants said, summoning a red fiery bronze fireball. "Ready..." I waited for them to come. "NOW!!!" We all charged towards the giants, and it appears that they are not anticipating us, so they stumble back in surprise, and I had a little laugh about it before coming to them charging with my sword in hand. Annabeth had killed 2 of the giants, while I and Bella each killed one. Platina took advantage the fact that the bronze balls have some metals in it and use it against the giant. We cheered, but it's shortlived because there came a whole army of laistrygonian giants coming to eat us. We have no choice but to ran for our lives because each laistrygonian giant held a giant flaming bronze ball in their hands and they are about to hurl it towards us, and as they did, it seemed to be going at half the speed of sound, which is very fast, and it's going straight at Bella. Bella had barely enough time to dodge the attack, and the other giants began to chase us in packs. We decided to not split up because that would make us easy targets for killing or capture. Platina had cast a mist around us so that the giant won't have any idea where we were, even though we are just a couple of meters apart from them. The giants wander around with their bronze flaming balls in their hand, ready to throw into us if we came into view. Mary's P.O.V "Let's just go back to our house." I said, wiping a bead of huge sweat from my forehead. "Besides, they're going to be looking for us until they know we're either dead or gone." "Then let's trick them into letting them know that we're on the other side of the island." Platina said, and then she grabbed a rock and throw it very far. It goes on for about 4 miles at least, and it hit one tree which triggers a chain reaction which knocked down more trees. The giants were looking out towards the source of the noise. "Did you guys hear that?" The leader asked. "Demigods..." "Yay!" One cheered. "Demigods for lunch!" "That's right! Now let's approach them slowly so that they won't notice us coming near them." They said, slowly tiptoeing away from us. We kept walking, and as soon as we were back on our base camp, we sighed our relief. I really thought that we are already dead meat when the giants approached us, but thankfully Platina saved us. "Thanks, Platina!" Josh said, approaching her. "No problem." Platina replied. "Now, who's up for some lunch?" We all raised our hands. So, we are having our usual lunch, which is provided by Platina, our magical chef. The chipmunks also get their portion, but suitable for them, which is a small sized sausage and burger. Meanwhile, we dug right into the main course, which is steak and fish. It's very delicious considering that I need a lot of food to survive since my body is huge. I ripped off a steak and ate it. The steak tasted so good in my mouth. So that's why Josh liked steak! It tastes like a barbecue with pepper! I got to admit that this is the first time in a long time I ate until I'm full, because there's a lot of french fries just for me and they're a lot so others can get some of their portion as well. I looked at Josh. As usual, he is the first person to get full for just eating one and a half piece of meat, and he decided to save the rest for later. Josh tapped his tummy and settled to relax on the beach. I noticed that his skin is slightly tanner, and he radiated power stronger than usual. Josh could be fully sunbathed, and that is why Josh appears to be stronger. I touched Josh's skin gently, and it felt very warm. Josh opened his eyes, staring directly at me. "What?" "Nothing." I said, "You seem stronger." "Thanks." Josh said. "That heatwave is really intense, and we gained a huge portion of the heat wave, which is better than sunbathing." I nodded. "But of course the heat wave will be deadly to you guys, since you're not resistant to fire or intense light." I got to admit, Josh can be quite annoying at times, such as stating the obvious. But I just looked at him, nodded and walked off. I sat down in the shore, washing my body with the oscillating wave that moves back and forth. I remembered this time where we learned about waves, but it has been a long time since I had learned that so I can vaguely recall which one is the crest and which one is the trough. But what I do recall is the wavelength. I remembered that Josh had helped me with calculating wavelength, and he told me just to calculate peak to peak or trough to trough since it's the easiest form of calculating wavelength. Anyways, I glanced back and saw Josh and Bella sitting together. Their skin had tanned slightly and they were talking something. Josh's P.O.V Me and Bella were talking about the people that are searching for us, the dreams that we get last time when we're asleep. "Joshy, don't worry." Bella assured me. "Someone will rescue us, I promise." I believed her of course. I don't want to be stuck here forever, and besides, we have limited supply here, unlike in the dense populated city of New York. I decided to go for a swim. I walked towards the beach and walked about 30 meters until the water is until the depth of my chest. Then, I submerged and swam further into the ocean, and after I swam a certain distance, there's coral reefs, found at the cliff of the sandy beach. I swam to the surface, gasping and coughing, and went back under. I swam to the sand and buried myself using my legs. I twisted my legs until it burrows through the sand. I hid there for a good 5 minutes, looking up at the surface of the rough shore. Adam jumped in and immediately spotted me, and swam near me. "Hello, Josh!" Adam said as he swam beside me. I pulled myself out of the sand and swam gently towards the surface. I took a huge gasp of breath as soon as my head broke the surface, and I continued to swim towards the shore until the water level is around my chest and I took a plunge underwater again. I looked at the murky water which is full of sand, and I blow out a few of air bubbles again until I sank slowly into the sand and spread my arms out. I opened my eyes. There's a giant crab about to attack me. I blew out the bubbles in panic and surfaced. I gasped and ran towards the shore to run from the giant crab, which is slightly bigger than me and started pinching their pinchers. The crab went for the grab, but I sidestepped and kicked the crab hard in its calcium shell, but the shell did not even break. This must have been one hard shell this crab is wearing. It's probably genetically engineered since when Annabeth stabbed the shell with her dagger, it didn't even budge. Platina appeared in front of the crab and delivered a swift punch in the crab's shell, and it broke instantly, leaving it vulnerable for attacks. Annabeth then took the opportunity to stab the crab in the chest, and the crab disintegrated. However, that's the least of our problems. There are a lot more heavily armored crab army marching towards us, and it appears to be about 30 of them. "Well, there's only one thing to do now." I told them. "What?" Platina, Bella, Annabeth and Adam asked me simultaneously. "Run!" I said. Apparently, they are thinking what I am thinking. We are all running for their lives because the crabs are chasing us. Mary isn't here, so we're short of option. Platina is gone, with half of the island?? We ran for our lives, but we are unable to return to the house, because it's gone with half of the island. Bella and I summoned lasers and hit the crabs square in their armor plates. The armor is reddening, but the heat is not enough to melt the thick plates, but it's soft enough to strike, so I stab the crab with my plasma sword and the crab yelled in pain before it gets disintegrated. We kept running in any directions with me riding on top of Bella, and as Bella ran, I summoned a plasma bow and arrows and I kept firing arrows after arrows at the crabs. One of the arrows took a direct hit on the chink on their armor, causing the crab to disintegrate. But I figure that it would take a sharpshooter to make all of the shots go through the chink in their armor, but it's hard to do so because of Bella's movement while she's running. Annabeth, Stephanie, me, Bella, Gary and Adam were still running towards the deep jungle. I looked at the wristwatch in my left hand. It says 13:20. I dropped from Bella and aimed my plasma bow and arrow at the crab, and this time channeled it so it would burn like a small flare that is just 1 cm in diameter. I felt power rushing through me and my skin just get infinitesimally whiter. I shot the plasma arrow at the crab and watched as the crab started to burn as they started screaming to take their armor off. As soon as I did that, I noticed that three of the other crabs began to feel the similar thing. They started feeling themselves, giggling and laughing. Then, I saw the three chipmunks came out of the crabs and into the next one. Apparently, the chipmunks were causing some distraction to the monsters so we can run. Just then, the half part of the island slowly materializes, and our camp and Mary and Platina slowly come into view as the mist cleared. "Mary! Platina!" All of us ran towards them. "Where have you been? We're so worried sick about you!" Bella told them. "I cast a powerful veil of mist that covers half of the entire island." Platina said. "It's very powerful, isn't it? It's able to shield anyone from even looking at it, so it would look like the entire part of the section is gone and is replaced by the grass or open ocean." "Cool!" I said. "What is it called?" "It's called the Stygian mist." Platina proclaimed. "It is the one and only true weapon of the gods. Its power is lost in the centuries right after the titan war due to its extremely destructive power and its protective nature. It took hundreds of years to master. But for me, it took only 2 years. This mist is extremely unstable, requiring extremely steady control over the mist. Just one small distraction could result in a catastrophic effect, such as the Chernobyl Disaster in 1986, mirrored as a nuclear disaster, the Fukushima-Daiichi Disaster in March 2011 also mirrored as a nuclear disaster, and the atomic bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. All these are because of a demigod practice of using the stygian mist and they are a little distracted, which causes them their death and an explosion like a nuclear blast." That was one long explanation, but one thing is clear. The practice of Stygian mists are very dangerous, and causes major catastrophes when used incorrectly. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Stranded in the Pacific Category:Fan Fiction